


Seeking A Soulmate

by RavenstonWriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Private Investigators, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenstonWriting/pseuds/RavenstonWriting
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a private investigator who specializes in finding your soulmate from just their name written in their handwriting on your wrist.He’d say he’s pretty damn good, and most of his customers agree. But the one soulmate he has never been able to track down? His own.





	1. Prologue- Bucky's Secret

Bucky Barnes has a secret. In his mind, it isn’t the biggest deal until you put it into the context of his business. Bucky was a private investigator. And not just any private investigator. He specialized in finding people’s soulmates. It was a pretty lucrative business to be in if he was being honest. Many people in the world got their soulmark at age sixteen and said, “I will never hire someone to find this person. True love will lead my way.” But the older you got with no match? That is when people like Bucky came in.

Bucky was amazing at tracking down soulmates. With a first name and a handwriting sample, you can find just about anyone if you try hard enough. And the thought connections helped a lot too. Any little thought one soulmate has can trickle into the head of the other soulmate. Some are just little things, like “Where is the vacuum?” But other times it is very valuable, like the customer whose soulmate had said, “Yeah I’ll meet you at the tower, not like I work there or anything.” Bucky had gotten a hefty sum just to point that person in the direction of Stark tower. From there you just check the employee list for someone named Happy. Not that hard.

Yeah, Bucky could find just about anyone. But… not everyone. Which led to his secret. Bucky could not, for the life of him, find his soulmate. 

And it wasn’t his fault. He was very good at finding soulmates, ask any one of his satisfied customers. No, the fault lay with his soulmate. _Sam_. What kind of a common name is that? And it definitely isn’t Bucky’s fault that “Sam” has a handwriting pattern similar to 60% of the population. But most of all, it definitely isn’t Bucky’s fault that not once, in the ten years since he’d gotten his soulmark, had a thought connection happened. All of that blame rested on his soulmate.

So honestly, Bucky could care less about his soulmate. Screw this Sam, whoever he was. Bucky didn’t need a soulmate. He’d settle for helping others find their “true love”. As long as his loyal customers didn’t find out about his secret.


	2. The Android Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky hates dull cases, but when Wanda Maximoff enters his office with a very unique soulmark, Bucky is sure his day got a lot more interesting.

Bucky hated dull cases. Like the man just leaving his office. He had thought connections almost every day with his soulmate named “Betty”. Almost every thought was about some kind of news incident or breaking story. The man, Ned, was very confused. Why was his soulmate obsessed with the news?

One quick Google search by Bucky yielded the fact that Ned’s soulmate was obsessed with the news because she was, in fact, a reporter. Betty Brant was the chief anchor on New York’s number one news network. Evidently Ned didn’t watch too much news. 

Ned had left happy, although his pockets were considerably lighter (Bucky’s services weren’t free). He was a bit worried about how best to get in touch with his soulmate.  
“Hey, buddy, I just find them. It’s up to you to make the connection.”

Now Bucky sat in his desk chair, just waiting for his office hours to be over. He rarely got any customers in person anymore. Most emailed him their woes. Found it easier to cope that way. And the ones who did walk in were usually boring. Case and point- Mr. Ned Leeds. But Bucky kept a few hours each week for his more old-fashion clients. And he liked having an address on his business cards.

With boring news anchor Ned gone, and no one in his little waiting area, Bucky decided to take up on his favorite bad habit- searching the internet for his soulmate. 

Without any thoughts to focus his search on, Bucky used the next best thing, his handwriting sample. Sam’s handwriting was a pretty common style, most often found in blue collar workers or entry level office positions. So, 60% of the population. Cross that with the compassionate slant of the writing, and right now Bucky was thirty-six search pages deep in “Sam Psychologists”. The profession was a long shot, but there were rarely news stories and websites for “Sam Factory Worker.” Bucky had checked.

It was a worthless search, he knew that. There was not even a way to tell if someone was your soulmate until you meet them in person. Still, it passed the time.

Bucky had just clicked through to the thirty-seventh page of search results when his door opened. 

Inside walked a petite girl with long brown-red hair, who looked to be in her late twenties. She was rather young for the ages he usually saw. But then again he had seen people as young as fifteen with a stolen parent’s credit card.

His office door was open to the waiting area, so he shouted “Come in, it’s open!”

The girl, walked timidly into his office and closed the door behind her. So shy, cautious, and not one-hundred percent ready to be here. This could be interesting.

“Yes ma’am, how can I help you?” Bucky tried to sound as welcoming as possible.  
“Are you James Barnes, Soulmate Seeker?” Bucky cursed Natasha and her graphic design skills for ruining his image with his first name.

“Yes ma’am, but please call me Bucky, everyone does.”  
The woman gave him a small, nervous smile and glanced around the room, as if looking for an exit. This could be very interesting.

“Please have a seat. I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”  
“Oh, it’s Wanda.” The girl, Wanda, didn’t look up to sharing anymore.  
“Well, Wanda, what can I help you with today?”  
“Um, well, I heard you help people find their soulmates?”  
“Yes, I do.” Bucky replied, even though he wasn’t sure it had been a question.  
“Well, my soulmark, it’s a little different.” Bucky waited for her to continue.  
“It’s, well, I guess maybe you should just look at it.”

She held out her arm and pushed up her sleeve, showing Bucky the mark printed on the inside of her wrist.  
The soulmark was a little different. The name was one thing. _Victor_. Not a super common name, so that combined with handwriting alone should be enough. Only that was the problem. Wanda’s soulmark wasn’t the flourishing script of someone’s handwriting, it was the bland and boring font of a computer software. Times New Roman if Bucky wasn’t mistaken.

Bucky sat back in his chair. This was certainly new. He’d never seen a soulmark that wasn’t in the script of some kind of handwriting. Computer font? That was definitely different. 

“Um, so you can see, it’s a little unusual .” Wanda looked as if she was dreading what Bucky would say next. “And well, I guess I just came in because it’s unusual, and I’m not even really sure what to be looking for but I had a friend say you were great and so now I was hoping you could help me?”

Bucky sat in silence for a few seconds, processing Wanda’s tirade. Then he smiled.  
“That is my job Ms…..?” “Maximoff,” Wanda looked relieved as she answered Bucky’s question. “Wanda Maximoff.”

“Well, Ms. Maximoff, have you received any, thought connections from this, um, from your soulmate?” Wanda immediately looked uncomfortable again. “Well, to be honest they’ve been quite bland, which just makes it more… unsettling. Just references to meals, books- oh and it is a man. There are definitely signs of a male at the other end.”

Bucky sat in thought for a moment while Wanda figited awkwardly across from him.. Finally, he spoke.

“Well, Ms. Maximoff, I’d be very happy to help you find your soulmate,” he paused for a moment, then continued. “It is one of the most interesting cases I’ve had in awhile”

Wanda beamed at him. The meeting had obviously gone better than she could have hoped for. 

“I’m going to need your contact info, and I’m going to need you to write down everything you can remember from your thought connections. Let’s get this done as fast as we can. I’m sure you are anxious to find your soulmate.”

…

A week later, Bucky sat camped in front of Stark tower, wondering why on Earth so many people chose to work in the monstrosity. Especially people he was looking for. He’d tracked too many soulmates to Stark tower to lose them in the massive complex. It was starting to get on his nerves.

He was following Wanda’s case. With all of the thought connections she’d given him, the internet investigating had been enough for him to narrow down a list of candidates. He was pretty sure he’d know her soulmate when he saw him, the unusual handwriting sample had to account for some visual cue.

This was his third stop after his first two leads had turned into duds. This dude’s names was Vision, which Bucky supposed could be a variant of Victor. But the man was so elusive, not even his last name was available online. All Bucky could find was that he worked at Stark tower, in a classified division.

Which put Bucky in one of his least favorite spots, watching the security entrance for anyone unusual. 

He checked his watch. 10 o’clock in the morning. The work rush was rapidly winding down. He stretched and was just about to call it for the morning and go grab an early lunch when he saw it. Exactly what he’d been looking for.

Turning the corner on the way to the high security entrance was a guard detail, surrounding a man in a black suit who was pushing a wheelchair. In the wheelchair was Victor Mynd, one of Tony Stark’s many protegees, a man described as “The Vision” of the future, and also a quadriplegic.

Bucky mentally kicked himself as he whipped out his camera and took picture to show Wanda. How could he be so stupid? A quadriplegic makes perfect sense. Of course his soulmark wouldn’t be handwritten. And Victor Mynd also checked every box. Everyone called him Vision, or Vis, mostly because he hated his father and namesake, so Tony Stark had given him a different one. 

Vision went into the building, and the security door closed behind him. Bucky put down his camera, the excitement of the moment fading fast. Then he got up off his bench, and started strolling toward his office. He had a call to make.  
…

Wanda sat across from him looking nervous. Bucky was coming to realize it was a bit of a natural state for her. “So, did you find anything?” It was only the second time they’d talked since her initial visit, once to hound her for more details on her thought connections (although they hadn’t been helpful) and now this. He liked to spare his customers the process of finding the soulmates, it could be full of many highs and lows.

“Well, yes Wanda I did.” He prepared to give his rehearsed speech, about how he had done the easy step, finding the person, and now they had to do the hard part, getting in touch. Bucky was just here to take his cash and leave. But he looked at Wanda, this shy, timid girl, and felt that if he did that he’d be sending her into a lions den. How many people claimed to be Vision’s soulmate? The number probably rivaled that of people claiming to be Tony Stark’s soulmate.So Bucky made a snap call he hoped he wouldn’t regret later.

“Your soulmate is Victor Mynd, also known as Vision Mynd, one of Tony Stark’s protegees.”  
Wanda looked visibly shocked, as was to be expected. “What.. I mean- that, how do you know?” 

Bucky placed the photographs on the desk in front of her. She stared at them, reaching out a hand to touch the grainy image of her soulmate. “He goes by Vis to all of his closest friends and he’s a quadriplegic, which means he wouldn’t have a discernable handwriting,” Bucky said.

Wanda still looked shell shocked. “But he’s, I mean, one of the most influential people in New York. How…” She glanced across the desk at Bucky. “How on Earth am I supposed to get in contact with him?”

Bucky straightened. “Leave that to me. Just leave me with a picture of your mark and a picture of you.”

Wanda smiled hesitantly at him. “Are you sure? It probably won’t be easy, and I heard you never help people actually contact their soulmate.” 

“You need to check your sources then.” And he tried to usher her out of his office  
“No, I think this time is different.” She stared at him defiantly, with more character than he’d seen from her so far. “And I am very grateful for your help, so grateful. But I will be coming with you to meet my soulmate.”

Bucky opened his mouth to retort, but something in Wanda’s expression made him change his mind.

“Alright then, we have some planning to do.”

 

…

Turns out Bucky was right, and people claiming to be Vision’s soulmate showed up to the Stark Tower offices almost daily. There was a sizeable line of people waiting to see the desk marked “Staff Soulmate Claims.” The desk managed possible soulmates for every high profile member of the tower.

It was Bucky’s first time dealing with such a high profile case, so he’d decided to take the more legal action first, just to test the waters.

He stood in the line marked “Classified Personnel Claims.” It was long, but the General Staff line was longer. Wanda stood next to Bucky, looking nervously around. 

The line in front of them slowly shortened, and after what seemed like too little time, they reached the desk.  
“Hello, welcome to Stark tower soulmate claims. You are currently in the line for classified personnel. Who are you trying to reach today?” The attendant recited an obviously scripted speech.

Bucky glanced at Wanda, who took her opportunity. “Sir, does Vision Mynd currently reside in the tower?”

“I cannot reveal the whereabouts of Mr. Mynd at this time. Can I ask why you wish to reach him?”

Bucky internally rolled his eyes. They were at the soulmate claims desk, what other reason did you need?

“Well,” said Wanda, “he is my soulmate.” Her air of confidence took the attendant by surprise. “Um, well, I can’t really- why don’t you leave your name and contact information and then I can-”

Bucky cut him off. “Look man, this woman here is Vision Mynd’s soulmate, so if you don’t mind taking us to him that would be great.”

The attendant floundered for another moment before giving in with another glance at Bucky’s face. “I am so fired for this…”

Bucky, Wanda, and the frightened attendant entered the elevator, where the attendant swiped his ID and punched in a code. In a blink, the doors opened to a sitting room. Spread across three armchairs and a sofa were people Bucky thought he’d only ever see in person. 

Tony Stark sat in one of the armchairs and looked up, slightly startled at the intrusion. James Rhodes, one of Tony’s closest advisors, and Bruce Banner, an ingenuitive scientist that worked in Tony’s labs, sat on the couch, and looked up at the ding of the elevator, immediately tensing up at the sight of the strangers. And Vision Mynd sat in his wheelchair to Tony’s left. He looked just mildly interested in what was going to happen next.

Tony spoke first. “Happy, I assume you have a good reason for bring two total strangers into my personal quarters?” 

The attendant, Happy, looked slightly uncomfortable. “Well sir, you put me on soulmate desk duty even though that is not in my job description, and then these two came up and the girl claims to be Vision’s soulmate, and well sir I didn’t know what else to do because I’ve never worked soulmate claims before so I brought them up here.”

Happy looked very uncomfortable now. Tony just looked rather bemused. “Thank you Happy, you are relieved from soulmate claims from now on. Why don’t you go take a break?”

Happy relaxed with relief and all but ran to the elevator. The door closed with a ding. Bucky and Wanda were now alone with some of the most powerful men in New York City. There were a few awkward moments of silence, no one seemed to know what to say.

Vision broke the quiet. “So, you are my soulmate?” He looked at Wanda with pure curiosity. She blushed back at him. Bucky noticed he had a bit of an accent, and remembered that Vision was born in England before moving to America.

“I, well, yes,” she managed to stammer out. “At least, I think, er- I’m pretty sure.”

Vision smiled matter of factly. “Well, we’d better be positive. What is your name?”  
“Wanda.” Vision’s smile broadened. “And what does your soulmark say?”

Instead of answering, Wanda strode over to him and pulled back her sleeve, displaying the name in it’s unique font. “Ah,” said Vision. “That would be my handwriting, so to speak.” He gave a little chuckle. “Tony, would you be so kind as to show Wanda my soulmark?”

Tony leaned over, an amused expression on his face. He pulled back the sleeve of Vision’s blazer to reveal the name Wanda written there in a flourishing script. 

Wanda and Vision smiled at each other, and Bucky let out his breath. He’d expected to be right, of course, but it was good to feel accomplished. Another happy customer.

“Well, I expect you two will want to get to know each other a bit. Bruce, would you take Vis to the small sitting room and show Wanda the way?” Bruce nodded to Tony’s instructions and gestured Wanda out of the room.

Wanda made to leave with Bruce, but then turned and walked over to Bucky, giving him an unexpected hug. “Thank you,” she whispered in his ear before following Bruce and Vision out of the room. 

Bucky stood a little shocked at the sudden display of affection. Tony spoke to break him out of the trance.

“And what was your role in all this?” Bucky gave a little shrug. “Just a friend. I assume this is the way out?” He pointed to the elevator. 

Tony nodded, bemused, and Bucky strode towards the exit, not looking back.

…

Later in his apartment, Bucky sat at his laptop, closing all of Wanda’s files. He’d yet to receive a check from the woman, but he figured he’d wait a week before busting down doors.

Closing his computer, he stretched out on his bed. Another case successfully solved. It always left a bitter taste in his mouth. On one hand, it was nice to know he was still good at his job. On the other, it was one person finding a soulmate that wasn’t Bucky.

He rolled over and sighed. Oh well, tomorrow would be a new day.

Bucky closed his eyes, and settled into his mattress.  
Then he immediately sat bolt upright and looked around him. He was sure he had heard someone talking, someone had just said, “finding his soulmate, eh?”

But Bucky was alone in his room. What the hell? Then it hit him, and he lay back down with the sheer force of shock. Because somehow, just then, Bucky was sure he’d heard his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Vision's last name is Mynd because of the Mind stone  
> 2\. The Avengers are a global charity organization in this story, with people like Steve and Natasha doing groundwork, Tony and Bruce doing research/fundraising, etc.
> 
> Thanks to my friend johnjaymes for proofing this and just being super supportive!
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos and comment which couple you want Bucky to help get together. Hopefully I'll have another update next week.


	3. A Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky receives an email from Peter Parker, who is desperate to find his soulmate.

Bucky had closed his office for the week. After what had happened when he solved Wanda’s case, he just wasn’t ready to jump back into work 100%. He kept his email open though, he couldn’t completely stop working as he did have bills to pay.

Bucky wasn’t quite sure how to feel about “the incident” as he liked to refer to it. Now, he was even more confident that he’d had a thought connection with this soulmate, with Sam. But what to do with that information? It wasn’t like it was super vital information. 

_Finding his soulmate, eh?_ Someone close to Sam had found their soulmate. But that didn’t help Bucky.

No, the best thing to do would be to wait for another thought connection. If one was coming. And that is what worried Bucky the most, that it had been a fluke, and Bucky was no closer to finding his soulmate than moving into Stark Tower.

He moved to his desk and opened his laptop. Might as well try to work, if only to distract himself. 

He opened his email and saw he had a few new messages. Some from his bank, some from online promotions, and one that looked to be from a client.

He opened the client email and read.

Mr. Barnes,

My name is Peter Parker, and I am writing because I saw your card at my dentist office and the receptionist said, well it’s not important. I read you help people find their soulmates, and I really need help. I am 16, which I know is pretty young, and I just got my mark, but I really need to find this girl. I can’t really explain it, but my life feels just… incomplete without her.

I have gotten several thought connections, but I can’t figure them out, and you are really the best option I have for assistance. Can you help me?

Sincerely, Peter Parker

Bucky stared at the email. From the looks of it, this kid had a pretty strong soulmate bond, and the longer he went without his soulmate, the worse he would feel. Bucky hit reply.

Mr. Parker,

Thank you for your email. I would be glad to help you find your soulmate. Is there somewhere you would like to meet to go over what evidence you have so far?

Bucky Barnes  
Soulmate Seeker

…

Peter’s phone dinged. He glanced around. The research lab was full of people, but they were all engrossed in their projects. He usually didn’t get on his phone during his internship, the September foundation research project was the best part of his day, his escape from the realities of his life. But he was expecting a very important email.

He pulled out his phone and saw he had an email notification. After another quick glance around, he scanned the text of the message, then typed back a reply.

Mr. Barnes,

There is a cafe near where I work that will do nicely. It is called  
Cafe Shield. I can meet you there today after I get out. Does 5 work?

Peter Parker

Peter set his phone back in his pocket, heart racing. He tried to focus on the piece of equipment he was designing, a sort of rocket powered drone that could make aid deliveries to Avengers charity deposits in Africa, but his phone buzzed again.

Peter,

5 sounds great. Look for the man with a metal arm. See you then.

Bucky Barnes

Peter powered his phone off so it wouldn’t be anymore distracting, but the thoughts racing through his head were enough to make concentrating on the plans in front of him impossible. He was finally going to be able to talk to someone about his soulmate which meant that he might finally, finally, be able to find her.

…

Bucky sat in the coffee shop, contemplating buying a black coffee just so it looked like he wasn’t loitering. Where was this damn kid? Something in the emails they’d exchanged made Bucky stay instead of just walking out and into a better case. This kid seemed pretty desperate, and in spite of himself, Bucky wanted to know why. This case could have potential... if his “client” ever showed up. He checked his watch, 5:30.

Just then, bell on the shop tinkled, and Bucky looked up to see a young boy, couldn’t have been more than sixteen, race into the cafe. 

Bucky waved his less than human arm at the kid, and the teenager started when he glimpsed him, then ran over to Bucky’s corner table.

He sat down across from the older man. Bucky could practically feel the energy vibrating from the other side of the table.

“Mr. Parker, I presume?” Bucky raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

Peter launched into a tirade. “Mr. Barnes I am so sorry, I just got so caught up in what I was doing at my internship and then I had to get permission from my foster mom, and well technically I don’t even have permission, but I just had to get here and I’m really sorry it is so late.”

Bucky waited as the wall of words washed over him. When Peter had finished, Bucky spoke.

“It’s perfectly alright Peter. Now, how about you tell me a little about your soulmate?” Bucky had meant for the question to be calming to the kid, but Peter just seemed to gain more energy, if that was possible.

“Oh, jumping right into it! Well, ok then. Her name is Michelle, uh, here is my mark.” He presented the inside of his wrist to Bucky.

Written there was, as Peter had stated, the name _Michelle_ , scribbled in a messy, sprawling script.

“Tell me what you know about her?”

Peter’s face lit up. “Well, she’s just the best.” Bucky raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“I mean, her thoughts are. I mean- when we have a thought connection, I can sense that she is the best. Every thought is super witty and I can tell she is super intelligent. She also isn’t like, the nicest person, but her intentions are always good. I know she is the best…” Peter trailed off. His eyes gleamed with a sort of resigned longing.

Bucky could see Peter’s bond was a very powerful one. Not every soulmate could perfectly describe their match perfectly, and It sounded like Peter could talk for hours.

“Alright,” Bucky said, straightening up. “I’ve heard enough.”

Peter’s face fell, already anticipating a no.

“I will help you.” Peter’s expression did a one-eighty. “Oh, Mr. Barnes thank you so much! You have no idea-”

Bucky cut him off. “A few rules.”

Peter nodded.

“First, I charge a hefty price, and you will have to be able to pay it.” Peter nodded and started to speak, but Bucky wasn’t finished.  
“Second, I need you to write down everything you know about your soulmate and send it to me. Try to keep it brief?”  
“Yes, of course. You know I-“  
“And finally,” Bucky said with a slight smile. “Call me Bucky. Mr. Barnes reminds me of the military. 

Peter nodded frantically. “Of course Mr. Bucky.”

“Close enough.”

 

…

 

True to his word Peter sent a very concise and detailed description of his soulmate. Bucky learned she was around Peter’s age, she was into creative writing, she lived in the New York Area, and overall she was very testy. From Peter’s description, Bucky wasn’t sure what the boy saw in this “Michelle.” She seemed very rude actually.

But it wasn’t Bucky’s job to judge. It was his job to find this girl. Which he was pretty sure he close to doing. 

He’d narrowed the search to three girls. All Peter’s age, all enrolled in schools near New York City, and all competitors in a Tri State writing competition that was happening that afternoon.

Michelle Holmes, Michelle Jones, and Michelle Tiva were all suitable candidates on paper, but Bucky needed to attend the competition to be sure which one was Peter’s match. From the description, a personality should be apparent.

Bucky stood outside of Midtown School of Science and Technology, wondering if he had the right building. The private STEM school seemed the least likely candidate for a creative writing competition. But the address on his flyer said otherwise, so Bucky proceeded inside the building.

He slid into a seat near the back of the auditorium. His first candidate, Michelle Tiva, was slated to go second. After a girl presented a very dull story about a dog, Tiva walked onto the stage.

Immediately, Bucky could tell this wasn’t her. She carried herself with an air of insignificance, as if she’d always wait for someone else to make the first move. Something told him Peter’s Michelle wouldn’t do that. 

Tiva’s story was unremarkable, something else that told Bucky he had the wrong girl. His next candidate, Michelle Jones, was up in a little while. Bucky contemplated taking a nap while the other contestants went. 

Creative writing had never really been his cup of tea. Thinking about it, the closest he’d ever gotten to viewing any kind of art on purpose was Steve’s sketches in the army. But that was a long way from this high school auditorium. 

He was still debating on catching a few winks when Michelle Jones took the stage. Immediately thoughts of sleeping vanished from his mind. This Michelle carried herself differently from the previous one. Much more confident. 

“Hello everyone,” Michelle stepped up to the microphone. “I know a lot of you in the audience don’t want to be here, and honestly, I have several better ways to spend this Saturday, so why don’t we just go ahead and get this over with?”

Michelle’s story was quite good, Bucky thought. Very sarcastic and mocking the institution of organized competitions. It wouldn’t win the contest for that fact alone, but Bucky had made up his mid. He didn’t need to see Michelle Holmes. This was Peter’s soulmate.

He slipped out of the auditorium and into the hallway, where the contestants gathered after performing.

Michelle was standing alone with a glass of punch. Bucky moved next to her.

“That was a very good reading.” She looked at him, and for a split second Bucky thought she might hit him. This was definitely the right Michelle.

“Yeah no, it really wasn’t. I’d know, I wrote it. And if you come any closer to me I have pepper spray in my pocket I will use.”

Bucky took a small step back and offered her his card, a peace offering. 

“James Barnes, Soulmate Seeker?” She read aloud and looked at him questioningly.

“Call me Bucky.” He offered her his hand. She shook it.

“I have a client right now who asked my assistance in finding his soulmate. My search has lead me to a Michelle who enjoys creative writing and has a bit of a sarcastic side. That sound like anyone you know?”

She gave him a slight smile, more of a smirk. “Maybe.”

Bucky nodded slowly. “Alright then. Would you mind pointing me to her?”

Michelle rolled her eyes. She seemed less surprised and more just exasperated with the whole situation. “She’s in front of you, idiot.” Bucky tried to act surprised. He wasn’t a very good actor.

“So, where is this ‘soulmate’ of mine?”

Bucky was taken aback. “Well, ah, he’s not… here.”  
“Where is he?”  
Bucky thought. “Probably at his internship.”  
“Well, let’s go then!”

Bucky smiled at the girl. “I was thinking more along the lines of a phone number and then he’ll reach out and-” Michelle cut him off.

“Mister...” She glanced at his card. “...Barnes. I was lying in there. I really don’t have anything else to do today, and now an adventure has fallen into my lap. So if you don’t mind, I’ll have you take me to my soulmate.”

Bucky was impressed. Not everyone was as upfront as this girl. He liked it. What the hell? He’d charge the kid for gas money. 

“Alright then.”

…

Peter sat at his lab station, once again distracted. Bucky was supposed to be doing some serious investigating today. It had been a week, and Peter was getting anxious. What if Bucky couldn’t find her? What would he do then?

His thoughts were interrupted by the floor supervisor, Dr. Cho.

“Peter, you have someone here to see you.” He looked at her, not really understanding. “Someone… here?”

“Yes, they are waiting in a private room on level 12. You may go, and clock out early, your shift is almost over anyway.”

Peter gathered his things and left the lab. Who would come visit him at work?

…

Bucky was really tired of Stark tower. It was the second case in a row his investigations had led him here, but it was his own fault this time. He should just start looking through Stark Tower employee records for a Sam, since that is where all the soulmates seemed to hang out. He shook the thoughts of his soulmate out of his head. He was here for Peter.

Bucky and Michelle waited in a conference room with a very uncomfortable security guard. Michelle had raised hell downstairs, insisting that she be given a private room and that someone go get Peter! Bucky didn’t really know why he was even there to be honest. Michelle had it covered.

There was a knock at the door, and Peter stuck his head in. He went bright red when he saw Michelle, and started sputtering. Bucky walked over to him, put a hand on his shoulder to silence him, and led the boy into the room.

“Peter this is Michelle, Michelle- Peter” Peter gave a shy smile, his face slowly returning to normal.

Michelle smiled back at him. “My friends call me MJ.”

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Bucky left the room, trusting the guard to get them back downstairs when they finished talking. His job was over.

He took a moment to take stock of what was around him. Stark Tower. What a pain in his ass. He walked to the elevator, just wanting to get out of the building as fast as possible. He pressed the button to go down and waited.

Finally, the doors opened, not to an empty elevator, but to a man. A man that Bucky recognized.

“Bucky?”  
“Steve?”  
“Bucky! Well, what the hell man, where have you been? What are you doing here?”

Bucky stared at his old wartime pal. Steve Rogers. Everyone’s favorite war hero and charitable person. It had been a while, but Bucky had been busy. He told Steve as much.

“Well, heck, too busy for your old friend?” Bucky started to answer, but then the elevator doors slowly crept closed. Steve stuck his arm through and stepped into the hallway.

“You know I’m kidding Buck. But it’s been ages! How’s the business? You track down that soulmate of yours yet?

“Business has been great. Helped two people these past two weeks.” Bucky ignored the second question.

“Hey, one of them wouldn’t have happened to be an employee here, would he?”

“You probably mean Vision.”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, you helped him?”

“His match, Wanda, came to me. I helped her out.”  
“He’s the happiest I’ve ever seen him now she’s here. And she’s taken real well to the charity, helping Nat out with some things…” Steve trailed off, a little awkwardly.

“How are things, with the charity?” Bucky asked, trying to stay polite. 

“Good, good. We just brought on a new pilot, old friend of mine, he’s fitting in well. You’d like him.” Bucky doubted it very much. 

“You should come by sometime to meet him, to meet everyone. We miss you around here Buck.”

Bucky met Steve’s eyes. “I miss you guys, but I don’t miss this. He gestured around him. “Too big, too much. The Avengers International Charity is better off without Bucky Barnes. Now I’d better be going. See ya, Steve.”

He walked off down the corridor to where he knew a staircase was. He’d rather walk than spend and awkward elevator ride with his old friend.

God, Bucky didn’t want to think about his old life. He’d put The Avengers behind him. He had his own business now, his own life.

Yet somehow, it kept leading him right back to Stark Tower, and everything he’d left behind.

Maybe it was time for a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first mention of Sam in the real world! Let me know if you caught it, I hope you enjoy!


	4. Bucky’s Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky decides he needs a day off

Bucky was starting to hate his office. It seemed to him nothing good happened there, and when he tried to get away nothing good happened outside of it either.

He sat at his desk for a moment staring out the window at the New York skyline. Stark Tower was as prominent as ever. The sight of the tower made up his mind.

He stood up, stretched, and pushed some random case files into his briefcase. He flicked off his desk lamp, strode to the door and turned off the office lights. He left the room, locking the door behind him. It was time for a day off.

It had been a while since Bucky had taken a personal day. He would usually call Steve and ask his old friend to go out for drinks or the like, but seeing as it was only noon and he didn’t really want to talk to Steve all that much, he went for the next best thing.

**Bucky (12:13)** you up for grabbing coffee?

**Nat (12:13)** No communication for over two months and that is all you have to say?

**Bucky (12:15)** …

**Nat (12:15)** Meet you at Cafe SHIELD in 10

 

…

 

Bucky sat in the coffee shop for the second time that week and wondered, out of every coffee joint in Manhattan, why he always found himself at the one across from Stark Tower. The universe was pushing him towards that god awful building, and he was not a fan.

He had rushed out of his office, and in doing so had actually gotten to the cafe slightly early. 

The bell on the door rang, and Bucky looked up to see a familiar redhead stroll purposefully through the door. 

Natasha walked to the counter, placed an order, and then glanced around the room, finding Bucky at his little table in the back corner. They made eye contact, then Natasha strode to the pick up counter to grab her drink. A straight black coffee, so it didn’t take that long. She headed to his table and sat down across from him.

“So.” She gazed at him, Bucky braced for a storm. “You don’t contact me or anyone else in the Avengers for almost two months, then you show up at the Tower with Vision’s soulmate and Tony sends me an email asking if ‘my old war friend he made an arm for’ is in the soulmate connecting business. Then, not even a week later, you show up again, blow off Steve, then ask me out to coffee. Bucky, what the hell?”

She ended her tirade by punching him in the arm, not lightly.

Bucky rubbed his arm. “I deserved that.”  
“Damn right you did.”  
“I’m taking a day off,” said Bucky, only answering her last statement. “I’m not allowed to ask a friend to coffee?”

“First of all, I do not for a second believe you’ve been working too hard these past two months to contact us. And second, I know you did not ask Steve to this coffee date, and if anyone was on your list, Steve is definitely above me. At least, he used to be.”

Bucky fidgeted and took a sip of his coffee. “I didn’t ask you to berate me.”

“Someone obviously has to. I do not believe for a second that a James Barnes has just given up on his truest friendship. I’ll buy your excuses for not contacting anyone else, for now. But not Steve. Out of everyone, I know you’d never isolate Steve. So what is going on?”

Bucky looked up and made eye contact with her. He sighed. “I got a thought connection Tasha.”

Natasha actually looked a little shocked. “But, then you know who-”

“No. I’ve only had one and it wasn’t enough. But still. It’s a chance isn’t it? More than I had.”

Natasha’s expression softened. “How long ago was this?”  
“About a week.”  
“Well, that’s great Bucky, I’m happy for you, truly, but that still doesn’t explain-”

“I’ve been meaning to reach out, but every time we used to connect all you talked about was work. And then every time I went to set something up I’d see the news about how The Avengers were changing the world, and I couldn’t do it. I don’t do that anymore. And I don’t need reminders of what used to be.

“Do you think it is because you miss it?”  
“No.”  
Natasha just looked at him.

“I miss helping people, of course I do. That’s why I started my business. But I don’t want it on the large scale. I can’t-“

Bucky broke off, took a deep breath. “I can’t handle it Nat. Sometimes I wish I could but…”

Natasha gave him a calculating stare.  
“Well.” She reached over and took his hands in hers.

“I admit, it was hard at the beginning. None of us could really handle it, and we don’t blame you for leaving.”

Bucky gave her hands a grateful squeeze.

“But. The company is much more organized than it was. Not everything has to happen in the public eye anymore. The days of huge publicity stunts are over. And- keep in mind this isn’t a job offer, but- we could use someone with your investigative skills.”

Bucky withdrew his hands, thinking. It wasn’t like he didn’t think about that every day. What if he went back? His business wasn’t that well, established, no one would miss him. And the universe kept pushing him towards Stark Tower. Maybe that was the reason why. There had to be some reason.

But he wasn’t ready, not yet. Maybe one day, but not yet,

He told Natasha as much. She laughed, which was a bit unexpected.

“That’s a better answer than what I was anticipating!” Bucky smiled weakly at her.

She thought for a split second, then spoke. “Tell you what. We are having a team bonding night on Friday. Heads of every division, plus a few extras. Steve, Clint, me, Tony- don’t give me that look- Vision, and a few others. Steve was going to bring his newest heli-rescue recruit and Wanda was coming too. Come. I promise if you don’t like it you can get drunk with me the whole time. But it’s bowling. You love bowling.”

Natasha trailed off with a sly look in her eye. She knew she had him.

“Fine. But the booze had better be good.”

Natasha gave a gleeful cackle. “Yes!”

“ведьма,” he said.  
“идиот,” she retorted.

…

Bucky walked home feeling a little better than before. Talking to Natasha had made the pipe dream in the back of his mind closer to a reality. 

Going back to the charity had seemed like it wouldn’t work for a multitude of reasons. But after his conversation with Nat, less of them seemed valid.

Bucky decided not to think about it too much. He’d go bowling on Friday, if only because he loved bowling, and maybe that would be the end of that. 

_...hate bowling. Don’t make me go. You know-_

Bucky started. The voice had intruded into his head again. And his soulmate hated bowling.

Was it a coincidence? It had to be. Bucky couldn’t hope his soulmate would be at this bowling event for The Avengers. There were hundreds of bowling alleys in the world. It was just a coincidence.

If anything, it was another reason for Bucky to not find his soulmate. Anyone who hated bowling wasn’t the man for Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky calls Natasha a witch in Russian. She calls him an idiot. I do not speak Russian, I owe it all to Google. I sincerely apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> I tried to fit the bowling "date" into this chapter, but it got to be a beast. So enjoy this split chapter and don't kill me if the next one isn't uploaded for a week...
> 
> Also I might have a final chapter count! But it isn't set in stone at all so...


	5. A New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at life from a new perspective

Sam hated bowling. It was literally his least favorite sport. And it wasn’t even a real sport! He didn’t know why he’d let Steve talk him into the “team-bonding” exercise. He did know he’d spend the next day doing anything to get out of it.

With his thoughts in the future, he flashed his ID badge to the security desk attendant and walked to the elevator. He had several meetings in the morning about various flight procedures on existing missions and how to best condition new pilots to be fliers and supporters. He was not excited.

During the most dull meeting of the day- New Technologies- where outsiders tried to present new innovations for their team as if Tony Stark wasn’t enough, Sam took up his favorite past time. He tuned out the very dull man, Hammer something or other, on focused on all of his thought connections. 

His soulmate seemed like a great guy. Every thought was snarky, but caring. Defiant, but also trustworthy. This ‘James’, whoever he was, would be amazing.

Sam received a thought connection almost everyday. He knew the man lived in New York, he referenced the disaster of a metro system often enough. He also knew he was an entrepreneur of sorts, starting his own business. Although what kind of business Sam didn’t yet know .

He’d been thinking about his soulmate a lot lately. There had been an increase in thought connections lately and Sam did not know why. Not that he was complaining. He loved being inside his soulmate’s head. He felt as if he knew the man already.

He was jolted out of his stupor by the annoying Hammer fellow clapping him on the back. Sam remembered nothing of his demonstration, but eye contact with Rhodey across the room prompted his polite statement.

“Thank you for coming in, we’ll be in touch.”

The excitable man left, and Sam slumped in his seat. He checked his watch. 1 o’clock and he was already exhausted. And the most tiring part of his day was still to come.

“You could try to pay attention you know.” Rhodey was looking at him, smiling.

Why do that when you do it for me?” Sam grinned at him and Rhodey rolled his eyes. Both men stood up, stretching out and yawning.

“You ready for this meeting?” Rhodey asked, looking at Sam’s tired eyes and slouched posture. Sam immediately straightened.

“Of course, James.” He emphasized Rhodey’s real name teasingly. Sam had considered Rhodey as a candidate for his soulmate for all of ten seconds before the two men became fast friends.

“First board member meeting. High and mighty mister head of flight psychiatrics.” Rhodey’s voice was teasing as he walked around the table and through the door. Sam followed him, arguing.

“I still just do whatever you all tell me to. The title is merely so Steve can keep a close eye on me.”

Sam had joined the Avengers at a personal request from Steve Rogers, head of ground work management for the charity. He and Sam had met at the VA right when Steve’s charity was picking up steam. 

Steve had liked Sam right away, why Sam didn’t quite know. He wasn’t remarkable in the slightest. 

Steve had recruited him in two divisions, the flight division because of his experience in the Air Force and the psychological care division because of his time counseling at the VA.

The Avengers must have liked him because in less than six months, he has ascended to the head of both divisions, which had combined under his leadership to focus on pilots being compassionate when they land in impoverished areas.

This was Sam’s first board meeting as the head of the division, and from what Rhodes had told him, he was expecting a lot of chaos. 

Rhodey and Sam walked into the private lounge area that served as their meeting room. Steve insisted they keep things casual at these meetings so that everyone felt comfortable.

Natasha was the only one already there. She was cohead of investigative resources with Clint. It was a very broad category and no one was entirely sure what exactly they did.

She looked up as Sam and Rhodey entered the room.

“Hello boys. You ready Sam?”

Sam was tired of people asking if he was “ready” for this meeting. The more they said it the more he felt he wasn’t. 

To Natasha he said, “Of course.” With more confidence than he felt he had a right to.

Natasha gave him a knowing look, but didn’t say anything.

Sam seated himself on one of the couches in the room, pulling out his phone to check his work email. He had none. Sighing, He pulled up his meeting notes, things he needed to discuss. He didn’t have much.

Slowly, the rest of the board started trickling in. Steve first, CEO, founder of The Avengers, and head of ground management. Steve did it all.

Then Clint- cohead of investigative resources- came in with Vision and Wanda, Vision’s newly found soulmate. 

Vision worked in technological resources with Tony and Bruce, and Wanda has been working closely with Clint and Natasha since she had hired an investigator to find Vision. Vision finding his soulmate had been a very big hullabaloo around the tower, but everyone loved Wanda after getting to know her.

After Clint, Vision, and Wanda, Tony Stark walked in, CFO and head of technology. Tony was a legend around the army, and Sam still couldn’t believe he worked with him during his day job. 

Bruce Banner- also head of technology and science- followed Tony, and they sat down across from Rhodey. 

“Is everyone here?” Tony looked around the now crowded room. “I know Thor is on assignment, and I think we have everyone else. This board is getting very crowded.”

He made eye contact with Sam and winked. “Speak of the devil. Welcome to the chaos Sam.”

Sam gave a small smile, nodding at everyone around the room. 

“Oh my goodness! I am so sorry. Everyone, this is Sam. He is our new head of psychology and flight.”

Steve looked apologetic as he made the introduction.

Tony took charge of the room again. “Well now that everyone is here, we can get started.”

The meeting went much better than Sam could have hoped. The board was much more fun than anyone else he’d met with that day, and even though they were joking around, he felt real work being done.

The two hours of time flew by, and suddenly Tony was saying, “Anyone else have any last minute things?”

Sam was content, but Natasha raised her hand.

“I did want to mention a candidate for the vacant investigative position.” Natasha and Clint used to work with Nick Fury on investigation, but he had left earlier that year to “pursue other opportunities.” From what Sam had heard, it was suspected he’d joined the Federal government in a secret spy operation somewhere.

“Yeah?” said Tony. “You feel you need three people?”  
“I feel that way.” Clint remarked. “Working my butt off over here. We make it look easy, but someone else would really lighten the load.

“Alright then. Who is the lucky person Natasha?’

“Well some of you know him. He used to work here a while back and left to get his life in order a bit. Now he-”

Steve cut her off. “Nat, can I talk to you for a second. Alone.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, got up, and walked into the hall. Steve followed. The rest of the room was silent. Sam wasn’t naive enough to think they were stunned into quiet. No, he knew they were all just straining to listen to the conversation outside.

“...don’t know that he…”  
“...having this conversation…”  
“...your opinion, Steve!”

The last line had come from Nat, who walked into the room a moment later. Steve followed, looking downtrodden. 

“Like I said. My candidate has a bit of a history here.” Natasha glared daggers at Steve as she continued.

“His name is Bucky Barnes, and he will be at our bowling night tomorrow. If he blends well I think he’ll get the position.”

Natasha nodded at Tony, who wrapped up the meeting.

“That’s it everyone! Vision please get back to me on that intern ASAP, and don’t anyone forget about bowling night tomorrow! Seven o’clock!”

Sam’s mood had taken a bit of a tumble. Anyone that could make Steve and Natasha fight probably wouldn’t fit in well with the rest of the team. And how could he forget their plans for the next evening? He hated bowling.

Sam strode towards his office ready to wrap up the day.

_...not an interview, but you can at least look decent._

__

__

He smiled to himself. A thought connection was always something to brighten his mood. And who knows? Maybe he doesn’t hate bowling as much as he remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> I know I said this would be the bowling chapter, but Sam got in my head and wouldn't get out until he had his own chapter. Said I was giving Bucky too much attention. Which is fair.
> 
> So, bowling next week! Hopefully... I know better than to promise anything, but bowling will come at some point!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy, thanks always to Jaymes for being the best!


	6. Choked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky attends the long awaited bowling meeting. But with the big decision of rejoining The Avengers looming over his head, will he be able to really enjoy his bowling experience?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! As I stated in my update, I was on vacation for a while, and I wanted to make this chapter as good as it could be. Hopefully the wait is worth it!
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> PS. Choked is a bowling (and other sports term) for when the plan you meant to execute doesn't exactly go your way. Keep that in mind ; )

Bucky hated the traffic in Manhattan. He never drove if he could help it. Driving stressed him out to no end and if he could walk, you could be damn sure he’d take that route rather than driving his Prius or heaven forbid, getting a taxi.

Of course, walking did have its cons. Especially when he left late and the sidewalk to the bowling alley was blocked by scaffolding and his arm was hurting more than usual.

Needless to say, Bucky arrived to the alley half an hour later than the slated meeting time, but when he walked in he only spied Natasha by the bar. She spotted him and waved.

“The time changed to seven instead of six, Thor really wanted to come and his flight got in at 6:30. I figured I should get here though, seeing as you aren’t in that particular group chat. Yet”

Bucky ignored her last comment as he replied. “Thanks,” he said, genuinely grateful. He sat down next to her at the bar.

“I’d wait to drink until Tony gets here at least, I have a feeling you’ll have to pace yourself tonight,” Natasha teased.

Bucky rolled his eyes. They sat in silence for a few moments before Natasha spoke again.

“You should talk to Steve.”  
Bucky was taken aback. “I have nothing to say to Steve.”

Natasha shot him a look that said she didn’t believe him. “You were so adamant to leave The Avengers, it tore him apart Bucky. Now you just want to come back? He’s confused and just wants his friend to be happy.”

“I don’t even want to rejoin. I’m just considering my options. You are the one shoving this whole rejoining thing down my throat.”

Natasha gave an exasperated sigh. “Just talk to him Buck. Sometime tonight, just talk to him. I see Wanda and Vision.”

She walked away, leaving Bucky alone.

Bucky and Steve were fine. They didn’t need “to talk” as Nat put it. Maybe they weren’t as close as they’d been before Bucky left The Avengers, but they were fine.

He left the bar and joined Natasha with Wanda and Vision.

Slowly, members of The Avengers started arriving. Bucky struck up a conversation with Vision and Wanda, both thanking him profusely for his part in bringing them together. Feeling a little uncomfortable, he left them and talked with Rhodey for a bit about his business, then caught up with Clint.

Tony arrived with a bang, parading into the alley on the shoulders of the built Norwegian humanitarian, Thor, whose flight must have just landed.

Last to arrive were Steve, and a man Bucky had never met. He assumed this was the new pilot for The Avengers. He was very attractive, Bucky didn’t mind admitting. 

Once Tony had done a headcount, he declared it was time to bowl. They moved towards the shoe counter, Bucky staying with Clint, now discussing various ways you could track someone down without WIFI.

Natasha strolled to the ladies counter with Wanda, making eye contact with Bucky and glancing meaningfully at Steve. Bucky pointedly ignored her look, but the meaning behind it still landed.

He got his shoes and headed to a lane with Clint.

Also at the lane was Steve, and the new guy Steve had walked in with. The universe really wanted him to have this conversation. Alright then.

Clint started talking with the other guy, and Steve approached Bucky.

“Hey.”  
“Hi.” 

Bucky had never experienced an awkward silence with his friend before, and honestly, he was done with it.

“Nat told me you were… less than thrilled to hear I might be coming back?” Steve looked a little like a deer caught in headlights. He floundered for a moment too long, so Bucky kept talking.

“I just want to set the record straight. No one is forcing me into it. I feel better about the company, I feel better about the position I’m in with my life, and frankly I just miss you all. I miss you, Steve.”

Steve looked a little dumbfounded, but shook it off quickly.   
“Buck… I, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lashed out at Nat, especially not without even asking you, and I’m sorry for growing apart. I know we have been, and I’m sorry.”

Bucky gave him a small smile.

“I miss you too,” Steve said. “And honestly? I’d love to have you back. But there are other ways for us to hang out more. You don’t have to rejoin just to become friends with everyone again.”

Bucky laughed. He looked around at the people in the bowling alley. It was only The Avengers crew, private renting courtesy of Tony. 

He saw Nat and Wanda killing Tony and Thor in bowling, the latter not very pleased at their predicament. He saw Bruce and Vision at the bar, probably engrossed in a deep discussion of science while Rhodey discreetly snoozed behind his beer bottle. Even watching Clint and whoever this new guy was gave Bucky a sense of calm he wouldn’t have previously associated with The Avengers. Maybe he could find a place here after all.

He turned back to Steve. “I want to come back. I really do.”

Steve’s face broke into a broad grin. “I didn’t want to be biased, but that is what I hoped you’d say.”

He slung an arm over Bucky shoulder and steered him towards the other two men. “I’ll introduce you to the newest member of the team then. You at least vaguely know everyone else.”

Steve parked Bucky in front of the stranger. He was not tall, but his presence was that of someone with a much greater stature. His brown eyes almost perfectly matched his dark skin, and his face showed someone who was tired, but would still get up to fight if he was needed. Bucky wouldn’t lie, he found the man very attractive.

Bucky stuck out his metal hand. “Bucky Barnes. I’ll be replacing you as the newbie on the team.”

The man took Bucky’s outstretched prosthetic limb without hesitation. “Sam Wilson. Nice to hear I won’t have the position for much longer. It isn’t as fun as they make it look.” He laughed and looked around at Steve and Clint, who just shrugged innocently.

Bucky, however, was in an interesting position. There were not many moments in his life that Bucky Barnes did not know what to do, but this seemed to be the rare occasion where he was at a loss.

He stared into Sam’s eyes and felt the final pieces click. This was the reason the universe had been pushing him towards Stark tower, towards The Avengers. Sam was the reason.

For Bucky was one-hundred percent sure he was now holding hands with his soulmate.

It took all his willpower to let go of Sam’s hand and give a laugh so as to not appear a complete lunatic.

He searched Sam’s face for a sign that what Bucky had just felt was reciprocated. How could it not be? It was like finding the last piece of a puzzle you thought would never be finished. Learning Sam’s name was all he needed, and everything fell perfectly into place.

But staring at the man standing across from him, Bucky could see none of it. No spark, no click, no pieces falling into place. Nothing.

Sam was either a very good actor or-

Shit.

Bucky was well and truly screwed. He murmured a goodbye to Steve and left the alley without waiting for a reply. 

Bucky had found his soulmate. But obviously his soulmate had not found Bucky.

He walked back to his apartment. Bucky was not someone who cried often. The army would do that to you. But on the trek across the city, he felt tears in his eyes.

He pushed them down. His soulmate obviously did not want him. And now he had agreed to work with him everyday. 

Bucky had thought nothing could be worse than not being able to find your soulmate. He was wrong.

And he didn’t even get to actually go bowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Am I kind of mean? Yes. Do I regret it? Absolutely not!
> 
> Let me know what you thought amd leave some kudos if you enjoyed it! Thanks always to Jaymes for being just super awesome!
> 
> -Raven


	7. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation happens.

Sam wasn’t sure what to think of Bucky Barnes. Steve and Natasha and Clint had all sung his praises, Sam would have been surprised if the man lived up to the expectations.

Bucky had been very attractive, and when he shook his hand Sam had felt butterflies in a way he’d never felt before. Sam had been looking forward to getting to know the man.

But Bucky had left, quite suddenly, immediately after shaking Sam’s hand. Then Steve had run off after him, and Natasha had quietly whispered something to Clint, the two of them leaving together. Then Tony had noticed the bowling breaking up and declared that the after party was starting at his place. With Steve still missing, Same decided to skip the after party and head home.

Now lying in his bed, for some reason Sam could not stop thinking about Bucky Barnes. 

_...so stupid for thinking…_

Sam sat up. His soulmate sounded so pained. Sam had received so many thoughts from his soulmate, he felt like he knew James very well. He knew James had been in the army, that he had suffered great trauma there, that he had worked at some sort of charity for a while, and that after the charity filled with too much heartbreak he had started his own business.

It was a life filled with lots of pain, but Sam had never sensed anything like the feelings he was receiving now.

_“...unlovable, complete moron…”_

Sam started panicking. How could he help? With all the thoughts they had shared, Sam still didn’t know who James really was, and he hated that. 

_“...don’t even deserve…”_

Sam was breathing heavily. His soulmate was struggling and he didn’t know why or what he could do to fix it. Feelings of self-loathing and hate were filling him, and he couldn’t tell if they belonged to him or James. 

He cried out, desperate to relieve some of the emotion in his head  
Then the mess of emotions were gone, replaced by a feeling of surprise that Sam was sure did not belong to him.

_“Sam?”_

Sam sat in shock, his apartment darkening slowly. His soulmate was- talking to him? 

He tentatively thought, _“James?”_

_“Are you.. What is this?”_

Sam didn’t know what to say. He just thought the first thing that came into his mind.

_“Are you ok?”_

Pure shock flooded through Sam’s body, and this time Sam was sure the emotion wasn’t his. 

_“I- I don’t…”_ His soulmate seemed to be having trouble getting a grip on his thoughts. 

_“Hey, it’s alright. You’re ok. Well, you might not be now, but just tell me what I can do.”_

Sam waited with bated breath for his soulmate to reply. 

_“Um, I don’t really know… I don’t know what you can do at this point. I mean you made your choice Sam. I’m not sure what more you want from me.”_

Sam had made his choice?   
_“James, I don’t know what you mean. We’ve never met. Although I’d like to. Meet you, I mean.”,_

There was silence from the other end of the thought connection. Sam could no longer sense his soulmate.

_“James?”_

Silence.

Sam let out a long breath. That was a whirlwind of emotion, and though his brain was swirling with emotion, a wave of exhaustion overtook him and he stumbled to his bed, falling asleep.

 

…

 

Bucky sat on his bed in an utter state of shock. 

He had just had a conversation with Sam.

He had just had a conversation with Sam, and Sam didn’t seem to hate him. In fact, Sam didn’t seem to even know who Bucky was. 

Bucky wasn’t really sure how to feel. He didn’t know what to do. All he knew was that work would be rather interesting on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I am really sorry! For the short chapter and minor cliffhanger ending, but also for being so inactive lately. I have been really busy, and I have sort of neglected this. In other news, this story is almost over! There will be one more chapter after this one, and then maybe an epilogue. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I hope to update whenever I can, at the least once every two weeks.


End file.
